Generator Rex: Prank War
by YellowAngela
Summary: It's April Fools. It's Bobo vs. Rex. Who will come out on top?


**It's that time of year again. April 1st in the United States is known as April Fools Day. A day you play pranks on everyone. My son and husband have this long standing "tradition" of trying to get one over on each other. I personally hate this day. But I think Rex and Bobo would really enjoy this minor holiday, don't you?**

**I do not own.**

Something tickled Rex's nose. He twitched and shifted in his bed. The tickle came again and again he shifted. When his nose was tickled the third time, he raised to swat it away. He got a face full of shaving cream. He bolted out of bed sputtering from getting cream up his nose. It was then he realized that there was shaving cream everywhere. Shaving cream covered his head, hands, and bed covers.

Laughter echoed through the room as Rex saw a flash of a camera. He glared at his room mate.

"Hehe, you're a deep sleeper, chief." Bobo guffawed.

Rex formed his BFS. "Because you're my best friend you have 5 seconds before I skewer you. One… Five!" Rex swung at the chimp who nimble bounced out of his hammock.

Bobo bounded out of the room with Rex running after him. It was then that Rex discovered that there was shaving cream on the soles of his feet. He slid uncontrollably into the wall. As Rex laid on the ground face up, he sighed. He just realized what day it was… April 1st.. April Fools Day.

There will be payback.

"Rex what are you doing?" Rex looked up to see Dr. Holiday standing over him. "Oh no, you and Bobo are not pranking again are you?" She groaned remembering last time.

"Don't worry, Doc. You won't even know we're here." Rex rolled around and tried to stand up. Unfortunately, shaving cream was extremely slippery. He slid around on his hands and knees trying to get up before giving up and crawling into his room.

Holiday watched as Rex inched his way into his room. She sighed and touched her comlink. "Clean up in corridor C." She thought a moment. "Please have the custodial staff on alert today."

0o0

Bobo sat in his secret work room away from prying eyes. He was working on his next prank on Rex. He was thrilled that he had gotten the drop on his friend. He was putting baking powder into Rex's hair dryer. Just as he was putting on the finishing touches, the sprinklers went off. Startled Bobo tried to save his work but it was futile as the water started pouring from the nozzles overhead. Bobo angrily tossed his now soggy surprise away. Okay, well Rex won this round.

Rex grinned as he took his hand off the control panel of the sprinkler system. So Bobo thinks he can hide from him does he? Well with his technopathy no one can hide from Rex in Providence.

That'll show the chimp to mess with him. He snickered as he walked away.

0o0

Rex carefully looked around the corner. He had been on the lookout for his sidekick. So far he managed to avoid him for a few hours. But it was lunch and he was hungry. He knew that if he made it to the cafeteria Bobo couldn't try anything with so many people around. Now all he had to do was get there. After making sure the coast was clear Rex walked down the hall apprehensively keeping an eye out for vengeful simians. A few more feet and he would be at the cafeteria. As he tried to run the last few feet his foot slipped on something. He slid toward the door which opened to reveal clear tape. Rex slid right into the sticky substance. The tape gave way and he fell face down on the floor.

The whole cafeteria burst into laughter as Rex tried to get the tape off his face.

When he finally managed to get the tape off his eyes he glared at Bobo who had his cell phone out and was texting something.

"2,000 hits already. Not bad." He grinned.

Rex growled as he formed his bad axes. Bobo ran. As Rex tried to go after him he forgot about the tape that was still on his legs. He promptly fell on his face again.

0o0

Bobo was flipping through his phone looking at the pictures of Rex covered with shaving cream and tape. The lights flickered. Bobo stopped. He looked around suspiciously. A light breeze flew through the hallway. All was silent. Too silent. Then there was a roar of an engine. A shadow cast on the opposite wall grew bigger and bigger. Bobo didn't wait around. He ran in the direction he came from. A giant wad of whip cream landed right where he was standing. He turned just in time to see Rex on his rex ride with his slam cannon which was loaded with whip cream. Bobo ran on all fours trying to out distance his friend. He bounced off the walls avoiding the shots of whip cream. They came near a door. It slid open and Dr. Holiday walked through it. Rex had just fired a shot. It flew straight at Holiday. She saw it coming but couldn't get out of the way. She closed her eyes and held up her clipboard. Before the cream hit, however, an arm went around her waist and spun her out of the way. When she ventured to open one eye, she realized she was pinned against the wall by Six.

"Are you okay?" He looked down at her.

"Umm, yes. I think so." Holiday checked to see if there was any cream on her.

"Good." Six let go of her rather reluctantly. He then turned around to look at the mess in the hallway. There was a low growl from his throat as he stalked off to find Rex and Bobo.

0o0

Six found a simian shaped outline of whip cream on the wall in the side hallway. Looks like Rex got Bobo. Whip cream footprints trailed away to the next room. Six frowned. This has got to stop, but how?

"You know one good turn deserves another." Holiday said behind him.

Six looked at her. She had a smirk. She tiptoed up and whispered in his ear.

"You're evil. I knew I loved you for a reason." Six smirked as he put his arms around her.

"What? The three PhD's doesn't do it for you?" She looked slyly at him.

Six bent down and kissed her before letting go to put the plan into place.

0o0

Rex was in their room. He was rigging Bobo's hammock so that when he laid down a bucket of water would fall on his head. He had found earlier that Bobo had sewn all the sleeves in his shirts shut so he couldn't put his arms through. Rex in return had put a mentos under the cap of Bobo's soda so that when he opened it, he was doused by soda. Now Rex was trying to be one step ahead of Bobo. As he was finishing up, Bobo walked in with a super soaker and sprayed Rex in the crotch. It was filled with ice water.

"Augh! Cold! Why you son of a…" Rex jumped on Bobo.

They struggled for the water gun. The door suddenly slid shut. Both Rex and Bobo stopped and looked up. The lights dimmed slightly. A light scent sprayed over them from the sprinklers overhead. Rex glared at Bobo.

"It's not me." Bobo protested. "Yuk, what it this stuff?"

A noise came from the vents. It was soft at first then the sound of thumping grew louder and louder until…

Dozens of rabbits poured through the vents. They were cute, furry, and attracted to the pheromones on Rex and Bobo. The boys were overwhelmed with the rabbits, who jumped on them, scratched them, and nibbled them.

Six and Holiday stood outside the room. They listened to Rex and Bobo yelling and banging on the door to be let out.

"I think they've had enough. " Holiday said as she went to call off the rabbits.

"No, let them have a few more minutes of fun." Six replied stopping her.

"Hmm, who's evil now?" Holiday smirked.

"I never said I wasn't." Six said emotionlessly.

0o0

Rex and Bobo sat in Holiday's lab getting iodine for their cuts.

"I hope you've learned your lesson." Holiday said as she gently dabbed at a particularly nasty scratch on Rex's arm.

Rex winced. "Yes. No more prank wars."

Bobo huffed. "You guys are no fun."

"Oh, I thought the rabbits were hilarious." Six said flatly. "And spending the rest of your night cleaning up the mess you made in the hallway is even funnier."

"Okay, okay. I get the picture." Bobo grumbled.

"Well, you boys are done here. Off you go." Holiday stepped out of the way.

Rex and Bobo hopped off the exam table and walked to the door.

"Don't forget to clean out your room." Six watched as they left the lab.

"Well? Do you think that stopped them?" Holiday asked.

"Are you kidding? I expect them to be at it in…" Six looked at his watch. "Five, four, three, two, one."

Suddenly an air horn echoed through the lab. There was a startled yelp, some profanity, and pounding footsteps.

Holiday looked at Six." Aren't you going to check on them?"

"Let Calan deal with them. My shift's over. Want to grab some dinner?" Six offered her an arm.

"I'd love to." Holiday smiled as she looped hers through his.

They walked out ignoring the crashing and screaming coming from down the hall.

**I think Rex and Bobo had fun. I know Six and Holiday did. Hope you've enjoyed this.**


End file.
